Michiyuki
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: Malam gelap Inoue yang harus merasakan perihnya cinta dan jalan yang harus dia pilih  Hope you enjoy this!


**Michiyuki**__

_**.**_

Characters belong to Kubo Tite

Michiyuki lyrics by Yuki Kajiura

_._

_._

_._

_Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating _

_We will never become one._

Inoue Orihime memeluk tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan. Dia memeluk bukan karena rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit melainkan demi melindungi rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa seperti disayat berkali-kali oleh sebilah pisau tajam. Mungkin lebih nyaman jika pisau itu langsung saja menancap di hatinya dan mengoyaknya jadi dua hingga dia hanya perlu merasakan penderitaan itu sesaat daripada rasa perih yang terus menempuk dan tiada akhir seperti ini.

Dia sudah tahu jalan untuk mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir di tempat yang sama. Dia, laki-laki itu memiliki jalannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Mereka harus melalui jalan mereka masing-masing. Tapi sampai saat ini pun ketika hatinya kembali tersakiti, gadis itu, Inoue yang baik hati, tetap tidak ingin menyerah masih terus bertahan. Dia masih ingin berjuang demi rasa cintanya. Perasaan yang terpupuk semenjak mereka berdua masih berstatus sebagai murid menengah atas.

Di bawah derasnya hujan, matanya yang basah karena air mata dan tetes air hujan tetap menatap lurus ke depan pada sosok punggung tegap yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Bagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh payung yang melindungi lelaki itu dari derasnya air hujan. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Meskipun begitu Inoue masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuh itu saat dia memeluknya barusan. Dia tidak jahat, laki-laki itu memiliki cintanya sendiri dan cinta itu bukan untuk dirinya. Karena itu seerat apapun pelukannya pada lelaki itu, dia tidak akan memilikinya. Mereka tidak akan peranah bersatu. Laki-laki itu tetap akan lepas dan pergi.

_Meeting each other in order to know loneliness  
Even so, I am trembling with the joy  
of having met you_

Kalau jalan yang sudah ditentukan untuk mereka bukan untuk disatukan, kenapa jalan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua harus tercipta. Pertanyaan itu selalu Inoue teriakkan dalam hatinya. Setiap kali dia mengingat betapa dia mencintai laki-laki itu. Ketika dia seperti orang frustasi, berulang kali menyatakn cintanya, memeluknya dengan paksa, lalu, setelah itu hanya untuk dicampakkan. Pertanyaa yang tidak akan pernah terjawab sampai kapanpun.

_Maaf Inoue, tolong lupakan aku_. Terus dan terus seperti itu jawaban-nya. _Kenapa_? Rengeknya, _beri aku kesempatan, sekali saja_! Tanpa kenal lelah dia meminta, tapi sekali saja tidak sanggupkah yang kuasa mengabulkan permintaan gadis malang itu? Dia berhak untuk mendapatkan cinta itu! Melebihi siapapun di dunia ini termasuk sahabatnya. Dia yang lebih dulu mengenal laki-laki itu. Dia yang selalu bersamanya selama ini. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Rukia? Ahh- apa hebatnya si pendek itu! Dia datang dan pergi kapanpun dia suka. Dia membuat cowok yang begitu mencintainya harus melalui banyak penderitaan. Dia melakukannya tanpa pernah membandingkan takaran besarnya cinta Rukia kepadanya. Dia dengan rela menunggu Rukia tanpa kenal waktu. Ahh- betapa baiknya laki-laki itu!

Lalu apa yang Inoue dapat?

Dia tidak dapat apa-apa! Hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan status 'Teman'. Padahal dia berkorban lebih banyak dari siapapun. Saat melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya terluka, tanpa memikirkan apapun dia ada disana, mengobatinya, menyembuhkan semua lukanya. Dan apa yang dia dapat? hanya sebatas ucapan terima kasih, yah kalau beruntung dia akan mendengar kata-kata manis ini, _Terimakasih Inoue, aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku tanpa kekuatanmu. _Pujian yang membuatnya merasa begitu dibutuhkan. Menumbuhkan benih-benih harapan pada cintanya. Merasa dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk laki-laki itu.

Lalu ketika si pendek Rukia itu datang, mata indah itu tidak lagi menatap dirinya, mata itu berbinar-binar menatap sosok Rukia. Betapa beruntungnya Rukia. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai layak mendapatkan semua itu. Lalu, Inoue, dirinya, sekalipun tidak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Padahal dia sudah berusaha lebih keras dari Rukia!

Lalu rasa iri mulai merambat di hatinya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan benci. Tapi apa yang bisa Inoue lakukan. Dia hanya mampu tersenyum. Seolah dirinya baik-baik saja. Seolah dia turut berbahagia untuk mereka berdua. Dan hati kecilnya mulai kembali bertanya-tanya, kalau mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kenapa dia dan laki-laki itu harus ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Apa arti pertemuan ini. Pertemuaan yang hanya menyisakan kesendirian tanpa batas.

Inoue berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Sosok punggung lelaki yang dicintainya sudah hilang ditelan gelapnya malam dan derasnya air hujan. Dia memang selalu begitu. Menunggu tanpa harapan sampai punggung yang diimpikannya menghilang dari matanya. Pemilik punggung itu tidak akan bernah berbalik sekedar memberikan senyum sebelum berpisah, atau melambaikan tangannya. Tapi Inoue tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Dan ketika sosok itu menghilang, dalang sekejap dia merasakan rasa rindu dan kesunyian di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu saat itu, hati kecilnya akan mengucap syukur. Sesakit apapun rasa cinta ini, setidaknya mereka pernah bertemu. Dia pernah mengenal lelaki yang begitu hebat, meski bukan untuk dia miliki. Dia bisa merasakan rasanya mencintai seseorang tanpa pamrih, tanpa alasan. Cinta yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan

_We will dream no more,  
We can't run to a warm place.  
We will surely overcome  
The cruel dawn.  
_

Inoue mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk kering. Mengusap setiap helai rambutnya yang indah lalu mengenakan baju tidur yang nyaman.

Dia akan mengenang kejadian barusan, ketika dirinya, untuk kesikian kali, mengucapkan kata cinta melalui bibir mungilnya. Ketika kata maaf meluncur dari bibir laki-laki itu sesudahnya. Dan ketika tangannya merangkuh tubuh kekar laki-laki itu. Juga saat-saat ketika dia merasa tubuh hangat itu pasti mampu menemani dirinya melewati malam yang dingin ini. Atau saat ketika laki-laki itu melepaskan kedua lengan Inoue yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Dia, Inoue, hanya akan mengenangnya sebelum tidur. Malam ini dia tidak akan memimpikan laki-laki itu. Karena tidak ada mimpi mereka yang akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada tempat untuk mereka di dunia ini. Laki-laki, itu dia akan memimpikan dirinya bersama gadis lain. Dan di sini Inoue akan memimpikan dirinya menemukan cinta yang baru.

Malam pasti berlalu! Seberat apapun malam ini, hari esok tetap akan datang, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Begitulah fajar. Mungkin lebih baik begitu, karena jika matahari malas menampakkan dirinya, Inoue mungkin juga akan terperangkap oleh rasa sakit hati ini bersamaan dengan gelapnya malam.

_O cold stars before dawn,  
Please light  
The path that's just for us._

Inoue melirik keluar, ke hitamnya langit malam. Hujan sudah berhenti, awan kelabu juga sudah berlalu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Inoue berhenti berhitung karena perlahan jumlah cahaya kecil di langit gelap itu semakin bertambah. Cahaya yang lemah dibandingkan keperkasaan sang bulan, penguasa malam. Tapi dari cahaya yang lemah itu, indahnya langit malam tercipta. Bintang-bintang itulah yang akan menjadi temannya. Menjadi terang yang redup dalam mimpi buruknya malam ini. Lalu cahayanya akan menuntun dia menuju hari esok. Menerangi jalan yang harus dilaluinya, tanpa laki-laki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.


End file.
